1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a harness outlet structure of an engine and, more particularly, to a structure that gives an area near an outlet of a harness a highly reliable electromagnetic wave shielding function.
2. Description of Background Art
Effective measures against electromagnetic waves and large currents should be taken for electric components provided as accessories for aircraft engines. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-251271 discloses an art, in which electromagnetic fuel injection valves, ignition coils, and other electric components disposed in areas around an intake chamber of an engine are covered and shielded with a shield cover mounted on an engine main body so as to cover part of the intake chamber.
While capable of shielding the electric components themselves, the prior art arrangement was not able to shield properly a wiring harness routed from these electric components to areas outside the engine. It is to be noted herein that an outer jacket structure for shielding the wiring harness itself, which is well-known, may be applied to the wiring harness; however, if there is a clearance at an outlet of the harness on an edge portion of the shield cover from the wiring harness, through which electromagnetic waves pass, shielding becomes simply incomplete relative to the inside of the shield cover.